


相葉不回相葉星(上) 竹馬

by peacefulyears



Series: 相葉不回相葉星 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, M/M, 二相 - Freeform, 嵐 - Freeform, 竹馬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulyears/pseuds/peacefulyears
Summary: ニノ生賀關於外星人相葉不想回到自己的星球，跟ニノ表白的胡鬧小甜文(有提及翔潤注意)
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Aiba Masaki, 二宮和也/相葉雅紀
Series: 相葉不回相葉星 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158377
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

「ニノ、其實我……我是艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星的人！」

二宮和也站在樂屋正中央，手裡抓著兩秒前才脫下來的襯衫，裸著上身偏過頭看著剛剛說了一串外星話的他的竹馬。

「………你不是Disco星的Star嗎？」腦子裡閃過了一百八十萬句吐嘈的話，二宮勉強從中選了一句沒這麼傷人的，涼涼地回應。

艾瑪薩吉迪什麼什麼星？那是哪裡的哪裡啊？搞不懂相葉又在想些什麼，二宮套上自己的T恤，用餘光瞄著四周查看有沒有攝影機。

如果是節目收錄，他可不能像平常一樣立刻回家，還得想辦法做點反應才行。

「那、那是工作上的角色設定！」知道二宮心裡在想什麼，相葉有點焦急地走上前去抓了他的手，不讓他離開：「不是整人企劃，我說的是真的，ニノ你要相信我。」

「……好吧，那假設你是那個薩瑪什麼星的人好了，所以呢？」不想糾結在外星人的議題上，二宮乾脆地切進主題。

作為一個愛玩遊戲的小宅，二宮曾經也是個對宇宙充滿憧憬的少年，但這些憧憬在採訪過在外星飛碟裡烤餅乾的可疑大叔後，徹底的煙消雲散，而所有的外星企劃也都變成了二宮心裡的NG企劃。

「是艾瑪薩吉迪斯特，ニノ你根本不相信我……，艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星的人，只能在地球待20年的啊……。」表情有點受傷，相葉啞著嗓子，看上去很煩惱。

20年？徹底忽略話題裡的外星人設定，二宮發懶地貓著背坐到了沙發上，耐著性子參與著：「相葉氏，我們已經認識超過20年了。」

去年的8月就滿20年了，二宮和也記得再清楚不過。

聽了二宮的話，相葉的臉突然紅了起來，侷促地抿了一下嘴唇：「去年你生日的時候，我們不是、做了嗎……，這樣是可以再延期一年的。」

這算什麼亂七八糟的設定。沒料到相葉會提起那晚的事，二宮的耳根一熱，一時間也不知道怎麼接下去。

「喲 ，ニノ還在啊。」推開樂屋的門走進來的是松本潤，訝異著二宮沒像往常一樣先走一步，松本來回看了看兩個人，露出了然的表情對相葉說：「你跟ニノ說了？」

看相葉點了頭，二宮用手掌揉了揉自己的眼睛，不敢置信。

「J，你知道——」相葉氏發瘋了嗎？二宮和也想這麼說。

「嗯，因為我是跟相葉君一起來的啊，從艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星。」松本說的話卻讓二宮想一頭撞上茶几，看能不能把自己從這個荒唐的夢中叫醒。

「吶、千萬不能讓其他人知道，リーダー也不行，若是在確定關係前被其他人發現，相葉君就要被遣返回去，再也不能來地球了。」沒理會二宮像連喝了三杯相葉茶的表情，松本一臉嚴肅地警告。

看二宮聽完把臉埋進手掌裡不打算出來的樣子，相葉正想說些什麼解釋，門外的經紀人便敲了門催促著他趕去錄廣播節目。

「那ニノ，明天晚上見。」不得已只好先行離開，離開前相葉感覺到松本嚴厲的視線在敦促著自己，便硬著頭皮跟二宮約了明天工作結束後會去二宮家裡。

「騙人的吧，J。」相葉才走，二宮就立刻出聲質疑。

「嘛，要你立刻相信的確強人所難，何況艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星上的人，跟地球人並沒有太大差別。」自顧自地開始換起衣服，松本一派輕鬆地回答。

「但ニノ你要知道，相葉君的期限就只到今年的8月15日，那天一到，他就一定得回去，到時候別說是嵐，你們以後是不會再有機會見面了。」換好了衣服，松本坐在二宮對面的沙發，認真地說。

「期限期限，到底是什麼期限？」無法接受突如其來的設定，二宮有點不耐煩。「再說了J，你又為什麼不用回去那個艾什麼星？」

「相葉君還沒說嗎？」說話的聲調都忍不住高了一階，松本的眉頭皺出一大片紋路，由衷操起了心。

這麼重要的事相葉居然還不好好說清楚，真不怕被抓回去不成。

「20年內如果找不到伴侶，就得回去艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星，用餘生為星球盡自己的義務。」

二宮和也面對平時一向認真的松本潤這一連串的外星語，少見的眼神呆滯了起來，什麼話也沒說。

「至於我……，我跟翔君，你知道的。」輕描淡寫地帶過這個話題，松本彆扭地甩了甩手，不願多提。

「你跟相葉君有過了吧，那他只能和你一起了。」

連J也知道我們倆睡了是怎麼回事。感覺到太陽穴隱隱作痛，二宮還仍頑強地不願意接受：「等等、那相葉氏的家人呢？桂花樓？還有養了孔雀的爺爺奶奶？」

「都會是真的，如果ニノ你和相葉君在一起的話。」松本的話語帶玄機，既清楚又模糊。

「那怎麼就非得是我不可。」難道就因為他們睡了一晚，那也太隨便了。

「ニノ。」聽見二宮這句話，松本不禁有點動怒。「就算你們那天晚上什麼都沒發生，相葉君喜歡你，你是知道的吧。」

這麼明顯的感情，從好多年以前就逐漸膨脹著，松本從一開始的心照不宣，到現在直為他著急。

「再說，明明知道這一點，還跟他做的你，又想假裝沒發現自己的感情到什麼時候。」

若是二宮不喜歡他，或者相葉真的沒遇上想在一起的人，那就這樣回去也就算了，可在松本看來，二宮也不過就是口是心非罷了。

「就像我剛剛說的，艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星上的人，跟地球人並沒有太大差別。」動手收起自己放在桌上的筆電和劇本，松本為他們這兩個磨蹭了太久的竹馬，下起最後通牒。

「不過每個艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星人，都會擁有一種地球人沒有的能力，而我和相葉君有的，是最普通的那種。」

「我們可以把不想記得的人，徹底忘掉，只要是跟那個人有關的事，什麼都不會在記憶裡留下。」

站起身背起自己的背包，松本戴上他的水滴墨鏡，用動作向二宮示意他們兩個人該走了。

「年紀小的時候一有不高興，動不動就會用這個能力呢，不過地球人是辦不到的吧。所以我和相葉君來到這裡以後，一次都沒有用過。」

兩個人一前一後走出樂屋，松本陪著二宮一起穿過走廊走到電梯口，卻在電梯快到樓層的時候，才說他還要等著櫻井翔一起回去。

二宮拖著步伐一個人走進電梯按了樓層，在電梯門要關上之前，松本拉下墨鏡，帶著一點輕蔑的笑意對他說：

「吶ニノ、如果到了非回去不可的時候，你說相葉君，還會想記得你嗎？」


	2. 相葉不回相葉星(下) 竹馬

嵐的player二宮和也，今天晚上已經死了十八次了。

「吶ニノ，不然換我玩吧？」和二宮一起盤腿並肩坐在超大螢幕前，相葉嚼著自己剛剛做好的生薑燒，看著二宮的角色又一次胸前插著一把大刀仰身倒在血泊裡，忍不住提議，說話的同時還不忘把另一盤夾了起司的漢堡排推向二宮。

「…………。」

知道自己今天的破關水準低到沒辦法回嘴，二宮索性按了暫停鍵，乖乖轉向相葉慢條斯理地開始吃起晚餐。

真好吃呢，相葉氏。二宮舔著自己唇邊沾到的起司忍不住想，什麼時候開始連這些事都變得這麼器用了呢，這個人。

大腦在進食和打遊戲的時候都沒辦法好好地思考別的事，何況二宮早就習慣了相葉雅紀的存在，他的竹馬吃喝玩樂的樣子他都瞭若指掌、理所當然，平時根本用不著他去費心思考。

但現在，如果他不好好思考，這個人卻有可能要消失不見，到一個非常超現實，二宮無法前往的地方去了。

「沒關係的ニノ，松潤都跟你說了吧，是我不該勉強你。」沈默地吃了一陣子，相葉突然開口。

勉強我？嘴裡的漢堡排還沒吞下去，二宮又夾了一塊生薑燒塞進嘴裡。

勉強我什麼？這個人現在又在說什麼？我還在吃飯呢。

「何況這種事，勉強也是沒有用的啊。」語氣瞬間就落寞了起來，相葉情緒起伏的速度總是比別人快三倍。

但二宮還是不回話。生薑燒跟漢堡排都已經吃完了，看著空空的盤子，相葉覺得自己好像還有些話該說。

「ニノ我不是故意瞞你這麼久的，只是如果跟你說我來自艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星，你一定不會相信的，何況就連松潤，也是前兩年期限快到了才告訴翔ちゃん的………。」

「你看，你現在好像也還是不相信………。」不然你應該，也會有一點點捨不得我的吧。不知不覺，相葉已經變成正坐的姿勢，語調裡的鼻音也越來越重。

他已經快要沒有時間可以等ニノ相信了。

「這20年，我真的超級開心的、真的！這都是因為ニノ陪在我身邊，我才可以、一直一直在嵐裡………」越說越想哭，但這些話非常非常重要，相葉覺得他不能不說。

「你會忘了我嗎？」不理會相葉傷心的獨角戲，二宮異常冷靜地插話。

不由得愣了一下，情緒被打斷的相葉這才想起來，自己有個塵封已久的能力可以使用。

真沒想到，松潤連這個也說了。

「或許，會變成那樣也不一定。」習慣性地抿了抿嘴唇，相葉的神情稍稍冷靜了下來，實事求是地說：「不然的話，太痛苦了。」

太痛苦了。不能再說自己是嵐的相葉雅紀，不能再和成員們並肩在舞臺上，不能再和リーダー分享蛋糕、和翔ちゃん惡補著練舞、和松潤逛街買禮物，也不能再期待著有天二宮會願意承認他喜歡自己。

縱然這一切是那麼樣的珍貴，遠離它們卻實在太痛苦了。

「別開玩笑了。」揪著相葉的前襟傾身把他壓在身下，二宮的眼裡盡是冰冷的怒火。「從昨天到現在都是，你在自說自話個什麼勁。」

你問過我的心情了嗎？再說，你根本也都還沒跟我表白呢，急性子也不是這樣的吧！

「ニノ？」被突如其來的怒火嚇了一大跳，遲鈍的相葉不明白二宮的怒氣所謂何來。

「你聽好了相葉雅紀，我不准你忘了我，更不准你忘了嵐。」生氣地咬上相葉的唇，二宮懷著洩憤的心情吻著被他壓在身下的世紀大笨蛋。

咦？ニノ相信了啊，艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星。感覺到二宮的舌頭探了進來，相葉像貓一樣舒服地瞇起眼睛，迷迷糊糊地想著。

可是，就算是這樣，還是沒有符合星球的規定。

「不是這樣的，如果ニノ不喜歡我的話，就算做了這種事，也沒用的。」

在脣舌分開的間隙裡，相葉這麼說。

這句話徹底點燃了二宮和也的怒火，語氣裡的失落和傷心卻又讓他心疼。

他真是拿這個傻瓜沒辦法。

「你這個笨蛋，我說了我不喜歡你了嗎？」

△△△▲中間遺失的部分▲△△△  
△△▲請聰明的大家點tag找圖片▲△△

「まーくん……。」在最舒服最舒服，舒服到他幾乎都要承認二宮的技巧太好，忍不住討饒的時候，相葉似乎聽見二宮這麼說：「我愛你啊、笨蛋。」

還是不小心哭到皺起了臉。艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星的天神，還有日本的神樣，謝謝祢們讓我這麼幸福，這樣，我應該可以留下來了吧。

「你哪裡都不准去，聽見了嗎？」連著幾次的*潮讓相葉累得昏睡了過去，二宮喃喃地咬著他的耳朵，心想著這個人醒來以後，肯定不會記得他說過什麼。

看著這個人眼睛腫腫地在自己身邊睡得一臉安詳，二宮先是牽了相葉的手十指相扣，過一陣子又壞心眼地彈了彈他的額頭；想到相葉為自己哭為自己笑的樣子，二宮的心情也意外地清明了起來。

原來和喜歡的人心意相通這種事，既簡單又美好。

「留在這裡陪我吧まーくん，哪裡都別去了。」

至於那個艾薩瑪迪什麼星的，我們還得在地球捲起暴風雨呢，不會讓任何人帶你回去的。

◇◆以下是不負責任小彩蛋◆◇

「J，我問你，艾瑪薩吉迪斯特星——」

「啊ニノ你也看了那部電影啊，特效很厲害對吧，不愧是好萊塢。」

「什麼、我是問你相葉氏——」

「對啊相葉君，我去找他吧，他演唱會的串詞寫好了沒有？」

-

「相葉君也是嗎？那個薩瑪斯迪什麼星？」

「翔さん你………」

「好像什麼都不能問的樣子，我們……你知道，我跟潤君在一起之後，他就一直是這樣，什麼都不說。」

「……不會是掰出來的吧，那個什麼艾吉星球。」

「是叫這個名字嗎……嘛嘛，結果完美不就好了，別想太多吧。」

-

「已經確定可以不用回去了？」

「嗯，昨天已經用電波確認過了，可以繼續待在地球沒問題。」

「那就好。記得行程表確定以後跟我說一聲，我想再確認一次五個人的彩排時間。」

「嗯、……潤君。」

「嗯？」

「明天也還是嵐，真是太好了。」

「嘛……是啊，真是太好了。」


End file.
